In the production of molded fiber glass parts, it is conventional practice to collect the glass fibers as bats which have a binder on their surface and to cure the binder to maintain the bats as a coherent mass. The glass bats are then molded under heat and pressure in contact with organic resins. The heat cures the resin which retains the bats in their molded form.
Such a procedure requires a considerable quantity of heat, particularly when a post-cure treatment of the molded part is necessary.
In contrast, the method of the present invention allows molding at atmospheric temperatures and eliminates post-cure treatment with the result that a considerable quantity of energy is saved.